


Paparazzi

by WennyT



Series: Writing Challenges for Yunho x Changmin [2]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lady Gaga Throwndown Fic Challenge, Other, Stalking, here have an obligatory warning, might be triggering for some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me.</i> Changmin's camera loves Yunho, and Changmin loves Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Two of the Gaga Throwdown Challenge between sohii, whatkindoftea and I for the song-prompt "Paparazzi".

* * *

 

  
_I'm your biggest fan_   
_I'll follow you until you love me_   
_Baby, there's no other superstar_   
_You know that I'll be_   
_Papa-paparazzi._   


 

* * *

 

_Click_.

"Your head a little to the right, Yunho-ssi. Yes, yes," Changmin chants as he adjusts the focus of the lens. "Look sexy, come on, imagine there's this" _boy_ "girl that you want to seduce, and she wants you too, yes, like that."

Jung Yunho, one of Asia's biggest superstars, smiles crookedly and lifts his chin higher. Changmin groans at the beautiful angle. It highlights all the strength in Yunho’s neck and jaw. His camera loves Yunho. And Changmin loves Yunho, too. "Yes that, that is flawless, perfection, now turn and look right behind, just like that-"

Yunho turns, laughing. And the shutter goes _click click click_ in excitement.

 

* * *

 

"More glare, Yunho-ssi," Changmin murmurs, squinting through the viewfinder. "We want your gaze to speak through the photographs, yes, your brows lowered just that way."

_Click_.

Yunho frowns down at his hands, fringe casting his eyes into shadow. Changmin is ecstatic at how light plays across the planes of Yunho's face to accentuate the delicate, almost feminine curve of his lower lip. "Yes, bite down on your lip, show me your teeth, just so, slightly-"

_Click. Click_.

 

* * *

 

"Changmin, I need the photos for the Korean Open though, have you done a quality check yet?" A colleague calls out as Changmin tries to leave the office, palms growing sweaty. He hates being late.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry! I have had the raws scanned, actually. I'll forward them to you by email? Tonight?" Changmin asks nervously, wiping his hands dry on the side of his trousers. _Please don’t ask me to stay overtime please don’t ask me to stay overtime please please please-_

"Yep, that's fine! Heading off to your part time job now?" Comes the unconcerned reply, and he heaves an explosive sigh in relief.

"Yeah, and I'm running late. Have to hail a cab this time, I think. Bye now!" Changmin grips the strap of his camera bag tighter and glances for the umpteenth time at his watch, anxious.

"You work too hard, really. See you tomorrow!" The words drift after him, unreplied.

 

* * *

 

Changmin flicks a finger over the dial for zoom. "More anger, yes, Yunho-ssi, more anger, I want your face to be animalistic, I _want_ -"

Yunho growls and flings a chair across the room, where it clatters and does not break. The failed attempt is kindling to the fire of his rage, and he strides forward, grabbing the chair by its back. This time when it hits the wall, the side of the chair cracks. One of the legs snaps off, almost. It is dangling by a splinter.

Changmin moans involuntarily at how pretty the pictures are turning out, and struggles to keep up. He has to capture all of them; it will be a waste otherwise. "Excellent poses, Yunho-ssi, excellent, now if you'll just raise your hand a little-"

_Click_.

Yunho's movements are jerky, disorganised, and Changmin is entranced by how utterly masculine he is in his rage. The lines delineated by the tense biceps are stunning. "Oh yes, this will make a great cover shot, let me see your fingers clench, your muscles, oh, _oh_!"

 

* * *

 

Yunho is crying, but Changmin loves how restrained he is, how the barely there tremble to his lips and his hands means Yunho is sitting like a statue, how it is all in perfect juxtaposition to the tears dripping down that gorgeous chin and _oh_ , how Changmin wishes he were learned in videography instead!

"Yes," he murmurs, finger already poised over the shutter, "yes, give me your tears, give them to me, give it all up to me, _yes_."

A self-satisfied groan escapes him, too loud in its echo, as Yunho slumps forward, bottle of pills in one slack hand and a stack of Changmin's pictures of him in the other. "Oh, all that tension in your fingers, bend them so, yes, just so-"

_Click click click_.

Yes, Changmin loves Yunho. But Changmin loves it more when his subjects are so moved by his masterpieces that they cry.

 

 

* * *

fin.

* * *

 

 


End file.
